A twisted Romeo and Juliet
by x.charli.x
Summary: What happens when Bella meets a stranger online who only refers to himself as 'Dark angel' One shot. Rated m. Dark themes. Better than it sounds


**Not my characters! Just a random idea I came up with on the spot = ] Please excuse the spelling errors. I typed it quickly!**

"I still don't think this is a good idea' Said my roommate and best friend Alice "I mean, you don't even know him"

"I know he's a beautiful person. He knows me and understands me" I am Bella Swan. I am 19 years old. And I think I am in love.

"All you know is something you got off of a website. And now you're rushing off to meet him? That's one of the most stupid things you've done ever!" Exclaimed our other friend Rosalie. She didn't live with us but after Alice told her I was meeting this stranger she went beserk.

"Why are you guys so against this? This man makes me happy. He gets me and my crazy life in a way no other man has"

"You have us in your life, men are idiots. Who needs them!" That was Alice

"Easy for you to say, you've been with jasper what, 4 years?"

"That's different. You just haven't found the right guy yet. And you will. Just not on the internet or in a park at midnight" All week Alice and Rosalie have been trying to talk me out of this. Out of meeting a man who calls himself 'Dark Angel'. We met on a social website. Once we got to talking we instantly clicked. He made me feel beautiful.

"I'm going" I said and I walked out the door. I had my phone so I don't know what theyre worried about. I know the area well. Extremely well. So they should stop worrying.

But what if this turned out bad. What if he was different to what he said. I re-read the emails we had sent before I drove to the park where we'd arranged to meet. _This will all be okay Bella,_ I was telling myself. _This is what you're meant to do._

I waited at the park for half an hour. Just waiting. Alice had tried to call me but I refused to answer. I decided that I should send her a message.

_I'm fine._

_Stop calling_

_I'll call you at 6_

_Love B_

Just as I hit send I heard a rustle in the tree behind me. My heart started racing one million miles an hour as I turned around. Nothing was there.

It was probably just a squirrel or something. I hope.

I walked over to the swings and took a few deep breaths. Just in and out. In. Out. That went on for a few minutes. I looked at my watch – 1am- and sighed. It was dark and cold. The only light was from a street light that kept flickering. Suddenly that light went out. I'll admit now, I was pretty scared. I don't like the dark. But if I wasn't so convinced I was in love with this 'Dark Angel' I wouldn't even be here. _It'll all be fine_ I told myself as I took another deep breath and the street light went back on. I smiled as I pulled out another email from 'Dark Angel'. It was very simple but definitely my favourite.

"Beautiful Bella" I read out loud.

"Tonight is simply millions of miles away. Miles I cant handle. I will wait for you

Your Dark Angel"

I held it to my chest and sighed again. Not wanting it to get dirty, I put it back in my satchel. I heard another rustle in the tree. My heart started beating fast again I quickly turned and saw that the bush behind me was moving. "Its going to be okay" I told myself as I walked towards the noise. I repeated that to myself for a while. It felt like hours before I reached the bush. But when I did, I didn't feel any better. I reached forward to try and touch it. Maybe if I touched it I could see what it was. Something jumped out of the bush as I screamed and jumped back abruptly. I laughed as I watched the squirrel run away. With my hand on my throat, still laughing, I turned around. The last thing I heard before everything went black was my scream. The last thing I smelled was the rag soaked in chloroform.

I woke up in the dark. My head was throbbing and everything ached. I was lying in dirt, but I felt walls. I figured it must be some kind of foundation to a house. As I sat up everything began spinning. I grabbed my head and groaned.

"I hope everything is okay" I heard a voice. I couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"I tried to make everything, comfortable. You probably can't see it, but I made it an exact replica of your room. I've been watching you" Said the voice.

"Who-Who are you?" I asked, my voice shaky. I could feel tears welling in my eyes.

"I am the Dark Angel" He replied "You'll get used to the dark, I have"

"Why am I here?" I was even closer to tears now.

"The same reason I am" His simple reply shocked me. "I must admit I have seen you before. Around. The first time was about a year ago. You were just finishing high school, and you looked so beautiful. You still do. It almost aches me how beautiful you are. How much I can't touch you. No one should touch someone as beautiful as you. So fragile." By now I could feel a tear rolling down my cheek. "Beautiful Bella" He continued "I saw you with that boy, Mike. I wanted to break him. I almost did. But I couldn't do it. I didn't want to hurt you, and hurting the man you loved surely would. I reframed. But I kept watching from a distance. I knew he would eventually make a mistake and then I could make my move. He made a mistake, but I didn't make my move. I waited six months before I would work up the courage to start messaging you. And when I got that first reply I almost cried I was that happy" He chuckled a bit here "so for the last 3 months I've been keeping track of you. By email and…..Other means"

"Why me?" I held back tears. I couldn't let him know he's gotten to me.

"It's always been you my beautiful Bella. There never was any other way. This is what you're meant to do"

I woke up with my head in someone's lap. It took me a few seconds to register where I was. It was – as he said – an exact replica of my room. Well almost. The floor and walls were dirt. It all was. When I realised whose legs my head was resting on I jumped up. I wasn't restrained in any way. That would make it easier to escape.

"Don't be scared" He said, his voice was soothing. "I won't hurt you"

"But you'll kidnap me; you'll hold me hostage in a hole of dirt?" I was whispering, I couldn't find my voice.

"This is my home, our home. I hope it will grow on you as it has on me" I was curled up in the corner as he spoke to me. He spoke so sweetly, so delicately. If this situation was different……. Even though the situation is as it is? No. I had to tell myself over again. No I can't be in love. Not with him

I asked him his name once. His only response was. "I am Dark Angel. This is all I am, all I can ever be." He was so poetic and beautiful it sometimes pained me. I couldn't sleep without him holding me; I couldn't do anything without knowing he was always there. I tried once. I tried to sleep when he went out, but he was always watching. I knew that was true. I tossed and turned all night. Then I cried. I sobbed for the first time since I was here. I had no sense of time here. No idea where I was. I didn't want to know. After a minute he ran in the room. Worried and trying to steady me, I grabbed him and refused to let go. I asked him to stay; he said he would never leave. This made me feel better, but I didn't want to sleep anymore. I wanted to talk. So we talked. He grew up in Texas, born and raised as he put it. But his accent was soothing. French, maybe? He said that was from his father. His parents had died in a plane crash to the Bahamas. This caused him grief. He was on his was to see his councillor when he first saw me. And fell in love. After telling his psychiatrist about me, he thought it was a dream, an image my angel came up with on his own.

He created this place himself. A home for the two of us. He made this for me. That night was the first night I stopped fighting what I felt. I put my hand on his cheek and I kissed him. It all started out lightly but got intense. Soon we were making love. He never left my side. And I didn't want him to. I lost sense of anything else. It was just me and him.

Until one day, and I know it was day. It was winter, and it was raining, but strangely warm. We were sleeping peacefully, him behind me. Him cuddling me, refusing to let me go. Just as I had demanded so many times. Something went bang; it was muffled by the dirt, as the wall caved in. suddenly there were police teams all over the place. At least 10 trying to scope the area, see what they were up against. We sat up, the two of us. And someone grabbed me and pulled me away from my angel. Struggling and fighting did nothing. This man was strong. I looked over and saw some other man trying to grab my angel. He ran and refused to be caught. I screamed and kicked the man in the groin and ran after my angel. The only choice to get us was to shoot. So that's what they did. And as I was running towards him, I saw the pain on my angels face as the bullet penetrated his skin. He was shot in the stomach. "No!" I screamed as he fell to the ground and me after him. I cradled his head in my lap and stroked his hair, as he so often did to me. "No" I sobbed "You can't leave me here. You can't leave me alone"

"You'll never be alone" he whispered as the life left his eyes and he fell limp in my arms. I couldn't eel anything besides the pain in my chest. These animals had shot him dead. And I refused to leave him until his body was taken away by the coroner and I was forced to evacuate.

As we left I was attacked by someone I had all but forgotten about.

"I thought I lost you" She started t cry

"Alice" I whispered as I fainted in her arms.

2 weeks later, im seeing a psychiatrist. The hospital let me out a week ago after claiming I was fine. I tried to tell them I was taken care of. I tried to tell them everything was fine. That I wanted to go with my angel. But they kept telling me that they found my satchel and a rag soaked in chloroform. That's why I was seeing a psychiatrist.

"He was my angel" Was all I ever said to him. The police had told me that his name was Edward Cullen. His stories were true. Everything he had said was true. No one ever saw it coming.

Not even me.

After a month I couldn't take it. I couldn't sleep without him, I didn't eat, I didn't do anything. Everything was pointless. Even Alice had stopped trying. I was now living with my father. He had just left to go fishing. Then I saw his gun. Strapped to his belt on the coat hanger. I stared at it for at least two hours. Two hours before I made my decision.

I wrote a note for Charlie

"I'm sorry, I love you"

The last words I whispered were "I'm coming, my angel" as I pulled the trigger.

**This was originally inspired by a story on the news of something that happened here recently. But once I started writing it I decided I should change it ****and make it not so creepy but like this. So I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
